


from me to you

by zenelly



Series: Smooch-tober 2018 [14]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, smoochtober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/pseuds/zenelly
Summary: For Smoochtober day 14! A bashful kissIt happens in an instant, a brief moment of pressure and contact.





	from me to you

**Author's Note:**

> CAUGHT UP. except... for actually today's lmao

It happens in an instant, a brief moment of pressure and contact. And then it’s gone, and Tori is left staring at Hajime, who looks just as wide-eyed as Tori feels.

“Shin- no, Haji-me…-kun,” Tori says with all the faltering confidence that fills him at times like these, tripping up his tongue as it climbs into his throat. He- He has to say something! He has to say something, but he has no idea what to say, his head spinning. Why isn’t Yuzuru here? Yuzuru could-

(Actually, a calm section of his mind offers, it’s probably a very good thing Yuzuru isn’t here. That’s the only thing keeping Hajime alive and uninjured at the moment. Not that Yuzuru would kill anyone. If he hasn’t managed to kill Hibiki yet, then anyone else is a lost cause.)

Hajime squeaks and twists his fingers together. “Yes, Tori-kun?”

Tori points at him. They both ignore – or at least Tori definitely does and Hajime will if he knows what’s good for him – the way his hand shakes. “Wh-What the hell was that just now?”

A pause.

Hajime winces. Then offers weakly, “A kiss?”

“Ah.” Tori can feel the way his face is heating up. “Why…?”

“I thought-“ And now Hajime buries his face in his hands, speaking to his palms for the rest of whatever he says in an increasingly faint voice. “Ithoughtmaybeitwouldbeokay.”

“W-Well! That was hardly long enough to tell!” Tori bursts out. His nails dig into his palms, and his breath is coming shorter than it ever does on stage, but something feels like it’s taken root in his chest and is turning towards the sun, hot and growing and precious all the same. Boldly, he closes the distance between him and Hajime again, and Tori makes himself unclench his hands so he can slide his fingers between Hajime’s. Gently, he pulls them down, meeting Hajime’s eyes. “You should- You should try again.”

Hajime blinks once. Twice. Then he smiles, and the sun rises in Tori’s chest again. “Again? You’re sure?”

Nodding, Tori leans in, and this time, he lingers. This time, he twines his fingers with Hajime’s, and this time, when he pulls away, Tori says, “I like you too.”


End file.
